Kue Rasa Cinta
by Kuroyuki Alice
Summary: "Kuemu enak seperti biasa, tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang." "Apa yang kurang?" "Kurang rasa cintamu padaku." Lalu kamus Oxford melayang.


**Kue Rasa Cinta**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

Summary:

"Kuemu enak seperti biasa, tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang."||"Apa yang kurang?"||"Kurang rasa cintamu padaku." Lalu kamus Oxford melayang.

Warnings: Cliché, typo(s), pendek, alur kecepatan, gaje, etc.

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hatsune Miku! Berhenti membaca buku resep saat pelajaranku!" teriak seorang guru dengan penggaris kayu satu meter di tangan. "Kau juga, Hayato Yuuma! Berhenti menulis saat aku sedang menerangkan!"

Wanita itu, Sakine Meiko, guru dengan paras cantik dengan bentuk tubuh idaman di sekolah itu. Sayang, dia guru sadis yang mengajar mata pelajaran yang tak kalah sadis juga—fisika.

Namun sepertinya dua insan yang baru disebut namanya oleh guru sadis itu tidak gentar. Sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagi mereka untuk diteriaki oleh guru muda itu.

"Aku sudah lelah dengan tingkah kalian berdua," guru itu berucap. Tangannya menutupi sebagian wajahnya, kepalanya menggeleng perlahan. "Miku, Yuuma."

" _Yes, Ma'am_?" keduanya menjawab kompak. Senyum lebar penuh persekongkolan tercetak di paras rupawan mereka.

"Hukuman apa lagi yang harus kuberikan pada kalian hingga kalian jera?" Meiko tak habis pikir. Sudah entah berapa macam bentuk hukuman diberikan, tapi mereka berdua selalu saja mengulangi hal yang sama lagi. "Kalian disuruh mengerjakan soal seperti hukuman murid biasa juga tidak mempan. Kali ini kalian berdiri di koridor saja, sana!"

" _Roger_!" Tangan di pelipis, keduanya dengan seirama berdiri dan melangkah keluar kelas dengan riang gembira.

Meiko kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Otak mereka terasah bagus, sehingga dihukum keluar berapa kali pun, mereka tidak akan ketinggalan pelajaran. Bahkan dia pernah memberikan soal fisika tingkat anak kuliah, dan mereka menuliskan jawabannya—yang hampir satu papan penuh—dengan benar.

Guru itu menghela napas keras, sebelum kembali melanjutkan pelajarannya. Orang jenius memang _sasuga_!

 **.**

"Wah~" Miku merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Akhirnya bisa keluar dari kelasnya Meiko-sensei!"

"Kau benar!" Yuuma tampak tersenyum lebar. "Kelasnya membosankan! Aku nyaris saja tertidur!"

Keduanya kini sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah. Daripada berdiri di koridor, lebih baik tiduran beralas rumput dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang sejuk, kan?

Miku terkekeh. "Memangnya kau tadi ngapain, Yum?"

"Menulis naskah lirik dari lagu setengah jadi kemarin," Yuuma menunjukkan kertas partitur yang berisi notasi-notasi balok dan lirk musik yang berada di atas lembaran kertas putih bergaris yang dapat kau temukan di buku manapun.

"Hehh," Miku menghempaskan tubuh rampingnya ke tanah berumput lebat di bawahnya. "Jadi, lagu macam apa yang akan kau rilis kali ini, heh, _Roro_?"

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan itu di sekolah, Miku?" kening Yuuma mengerut kesal. Roro—nama alias Yuuma—, seorang musisi yang tengah naik daun yang berlapak di salah satu situs musik terkenal.

"Jadi di luar sekolah boleh?" Miku bertanya jenaka.

"Tidak juga, sih."

Lalu keduanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hal kecil seperti itu dapat menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi keduanya yang sudah bersahabat sedari kecil.

"Ah!" Miku tampak teringat sesuatu. Dia bangun ke posisi duduk dengan cepat, membuatnya mengaduh karena pusing.

"Kau ini," Yuuma mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Kau seharusnya bangun pelan-pelan. Tekanan darahmu rendah, kan?"

"Aku lupa, hehe."

"Itu bukan hal yang seharusnya kau lupakan, _bego_ ," pemuda tampan itu memukul pucuk kepala gadis kuncir dua itu pelan.

"Terserahlah!" gadis bersurai toska panjang itu tampak merogoh saku rok pendeknya. Ya, sekolahnya memang menetapkan rok murid putri lima belas centi di atas lutut. Tapi tidak seperti siswi lainnya, Miku selalu memakai celana pendek di balik rok itu, kok!

"Kali ini kue apa?" Yuuma bertanya. Tampaknya sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi si pemuda bersurai gulali untuk menjadi pencicip kue buatan si gadis bermanik zamrud itu.

" _Bitter Sweet Cookie_!" gadis itu berucap riang. Menjadi seorang pâtissier adalah impiannya sejak kecil. "Kue kering dengan _dark chocolate_ dan _mint leaves_ sebagai bahan utama. Aku juga memasukan _caramel chocolate chip_ dan kutabur garam kasar sebagai _topping_ nya."

Melihat gadis itu begitu bersemangat dalam menjelaskan kuenya, manik sewarna matahari Yuuma berkilat jenaka. ' _Mempermainkannya sesekali tidak masalah, kan?_ '

"Kuemu enak seperti biasa, kok!" seru Yuuma kala kue kering itu sudah masuk ke rongga mulutnya.

"Beneren?" Miku tampak meragukan sahabatnya itu.

"Beneren. Tapi kayaknya ada yang kurang," Yuuma masih menguyah kue kering itu dengan tampang berpikir.

"Kurang apa?"

"Kurang rasa cintamu padaku." Yuuma nyengir iseng. Namun sedetik kemudian, pemuda bertubuh atletis itu mengaduh kesakitan karena tulang keringnya disepak keras oleh si gadis.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Hola~ Err, *bacaulangfic* Fict ini pendek, ya? Yah, cuma cerita iseng dengan prompt gula yang tiba-tiba melintas di kepala. Kalau ada yang minat, mungkin bakal dilanjut :"D Tapi tergantung mood juga, sih. :'' /JadiDiLanjutApaEnggakSih,Lice?**

 **Well, anyway, hope you enjoy this~!**

 **Regards,**

 **Kuroyuki Alice.**


End file.
